Spider's Secret
by PhandomHunter
Summary: Spider has a secret. Well he did. Now they will all know and he doesn't know whether to be glad or not.
1. It's Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing including the storyline. This idea comes from . This story is roughly 2 years in the making. So thank you for letting me use your idea 2 years after you even suggested.

Chapter 1

Spider POV

It's time for my secret to come out. I was sitting in the chair, leg bouncing and hands running over my thighs in nerves. Hearing the bell ring as the door opened, I snapped my head up to see Buffer and Bomber walk in.

"Hello, you two what are you both up to?"

"We organised to go on a dive with 2Dads and Et." Bomber replied, grinning as she threw herself into a chair next to me.

"Yeah, we are a little early, so we decided to grab a coffee considering it's a Saturday morning at 8am. Normal people aren't up this early. What are you doing here Spide?" Buff asked, moving another chair out and sitting down.

"I've organised to have a meeting with Mike."

After a few minutes of chatting the bell went off again and I looked up to see Mike and Commander Marshall walk in and make their way towards us.

"I guess that's our cue to leave then. Have a good day Spide." Bomber grinned and flounced off. How she had this much energy so early in the morning was beyond me.

"Yeah have fun diving."

"Spider what can we do for you? We need to make it quick as we have another meeting." Mike rushed out sitting down with Commander Marshall.

"Sirs, well I don't exactly know how to say this. 4 years ago, just before I joined Hammersley, I had a partner. We didn't last long however the next shore leave I found out that she had twins. I'm still very involved in their life but I'm a bit more involved now. I now have full custody of both. My ex she has just passed, after a year fighting cancer. I am going to put a request in for leave to get everything settled and help my parents move to Cairns and see if they can watch the children until I have everything dealt with and have a shore posting, Sirs." I myself rushed out. Unbeknown to me, Buffer and Bomber heard every word.


	2. Life

Hi everyone. Once again I don't own any of this.

Bomber's POV

"Holy shit, Spider's a dad" I whispered to Buffer as we quickly walked out of the café, coffee in hand.

"I know. How has this never come up. 3 years I've worked with him and never once did he even hint to having a kid let alone two."

"Whatever we do, we can't let anyone else know. And we can't let him know that we know. We either have to catch him out or wait for him to tell us." I say begrudgingly as we walked down to the boat where 2Dads and Et were waiting for us.

"Well top of the morning to you." 2Dads chirped. Rolling my eyes, I made my way onto the boat, Buffer following and throwing the bag with our stuff down. Whatever happens I can't focus on that right now. Hopefully it'll be sorted soon.

Spider POV

The talk went ok and I made my way back home to relieve my parents from babysitting duty.

"Mom, dad. I'm home."

"Daddy" I smiled following the squeal down the hall. Stopping to lean against the wall I saw my dad flipping Jake upside down.

"Hey guys, are we having fun" I asked bending down to scoop my little girl up. Giggling as I gave her a raspberry on her tummy, Lucy started struggling to get away.

"Yeah" she squealed as I set her back down.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"No, your father and I are meant to head to the airport soon though honey. We are about to pack and head off." Mum replied as she walked past kissing me on the forehead.

"Do you want me to drive you guys?"

"No, no sweetie. We'll be fine with a taxi. It'll be much too hard with the twins to make it a quick and easy leave. Thank you though."

"How did your meeting go son." Dad asked as he set Jake down.

"It went okay. There was a little shock but overall it went well. I will just have to tell the rest of the crew." I sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"It will be okay. And who knows maybe you and Rebecca can be a thing." Dad smirked before walking away.

"Yeah. Because that's what lures Bomber in. Hey Bomb, want to be in a relationship with me. By the way I also have two little kids that you will have to deal with." I muttered to myself before Jake punches me in the gut.

Well, life just got a lot more interesting.


	3. Meet and Greet

Spider POV

Today is the day that everyone will find out. As I made sure the house was clean, I checked in on the twins who were having a nap before making my way to the door when I heard a car pull up. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Wow, first time at your house. It's big and clean Spider." Ro said as he looked at the photos on the wall.

"Haha, yep. Welcome. There is actually a reason why I invited you all here. Well, I have two kids. Twins to be precise. My ex passed away and now I have full custody. I'll be leaving Hammersley to make sure I will be around for them. And yeah, the reason I had it from you all is because I feel like you all don't respect me and would make fun at me and yeah." I blurt out quickly.

Silence. That's all there was. Just pure, plain, agonising silence. Where I didn't know what everyone was thinking and feeling.

"Ok well, congratulations, our condolences and I guess when can we meet them?" it was Bomber who spoke up.

"Well, they are currently napping but when they wake if you guys want to stay for dinner, I guess we can have a meet and greet."

"Ok that sounds really nice Spide. And I just want to say I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't tell us this. I know I don't act like it but you're my best friend and I'm always here and I'm excited to have these two in my life." Bomber spurted out as she stepped up to hug me. Nods and murmurs went all around. Well that went better than expected.

Bomber POV

An hour later I heard some movement down the hall.

"Uh Spide, I think they are awake."

"Ok. Um give me a minute while I go get them."

He walked down the hall and into a room. I could hear him talking quietly and I started getting nervous. I'm not good with kids and what if they didn't like us? What if they didn't like me?

"Ok everyone, I would like you to meet Jake and Lucy. Lucy, Jake this is daddy's family."

Swain was the first to move and one by one we all met the kids. As it was my turn, I couldn't help but notice the similarities. They both had his eyes. But Jake, he was exactly what I imagined young Spider to look like.

I ordered pizza to be delivered while Spide tried to figure out what movie we would watch. Lucy wanted Tangled and Jake wanted The Jungle Book. Stifling my laughter at Spider's face I made my way into the kitchen to grab paper towel, glasses and plates, luckily finding paper ones. Making my way out to the entertaining room I placed it all onto the coffee table.

"Okay pizza will be here in 15 minutes what movie did we pick?"

"Well you are the deciding vote, so what movie?" Bird explained as she sat herself down in between Ryan and Dutchy.

"Then I say we watch Tangled this time and maybe next time we can watch the Jungle Book; how does that sound Jake?"

"I guess." I couldn't help but laugh at his little pout.

"Thanks buddy. I promise next time, your choice." I said as I held out my little finger. Slowly his finger wrapped around mine. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me towards the couch pointing at the spot near Spider. I shook my head,

"No buddy I'll leave the sofa for the others. I'm going to sit on the floor okay." And with that I plopped down at Spiders feet and then Jake sat on my lap.

"Hey Jake, maybe Bec doesn't want you to sit on her" Spider piped up from behind. I tilted my head back to look at his face.

"It's all good Spide, I don't mind."


	4. Wrong Beach, Wrong Time

Hey everyone, here is the next update. Sorry it took a while, studying has been insane. I hope you enjoy it, remember I don't own anything in this story.

3 weeks later:

Spider POV

After the best shore leave the crew had be given in years, it was coming to end. Unfortunately, it was also ending for Spider. While he was finishing up the paperwork for leave and shore duty was still being processed. Lucky for him, Sally, Swains' wife offered to babysit Lucy and Jake, making the idea of leaving easier as he didn't need to rush to find someone to look after them.

"Okay you two, better be on your best behaviour for Sally while I'm away, and when I come home, we can have a movie marathon weekend" I whispered to the twins while clutching them in a hug. I really didn't want to go.

"We will daddy. Love you" Lucy whispered back, clutching me as tight as her little arms could manage.

"I love you both, see you very soon." Standing up, I turned to Sally, pulling her into a hug and thanking her.

As I made my way out to the car where Swain was waiting, I turned back to wave goodbye before hopping into the car. Deep breaths I had to repeat to myself.

Bomber POV

I watched Spide and Swain get out of the car just as I pulled up. Shutting off the engine, grabbing my bag and hopping out, I bounced over to them locking the car behind me. Noticing how tense Spider was I decided happy and energetic will help to make him relax a little.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I trust your week has been good." I grinned leaning into Swain for a hug.

"It was a good week, Sally and I just lounged around most of the time."

"Yeah mine was okay. The twins were a bit too energetic particularly after Thursday. They enjoyed going to the zoo by the way." Spide replied swinging his arm over my shoulder as we walked towards the gangway, only separating to salute as we boarded.

"That's good, I had a great time as well. They are such darlings; much prefer them over their old man." I grinned bumping his shoulder to tell I'm joking… sort of.

"Ha yeah laugh it up. I think everyone prefers the terrors to me."

"Well, you admitted it."

"Shut up. Don't you have dinner to get sorted?"

"Yes, I'm assuming you will be in soon to annoy me as I get ready to feed your ass."

"I'm just going to put my stuff away and then I'll be there to annoy you."

"Put my stuff away as well please." I respond throwing my bag at him and walking away. Somewhere in our banter Swain disappeared. It was good to be back.

A week into our two-week patrol was when everything went wrong. We had stopped at an island to do a little fixing of the ship, so while the mechanics and engineers required stayed to work, the rest of us left to play some footy on the beach. Spider, 2Dads and I were sitting on a blanket, chatting while sitting out of the first game. Turning to Spider I handed him the sunscreen to get my back while I continued reading my book.

"I'm thinking of going for a little walk, would you like to come with me?"

"Of course, Spide, let me finish the page and then we can head off."

After finishing the page and bookmarking where I was at, I slipped my shoes on, waving bye to everyone as we headed off to explore a little.

We had been walking for around half an hour when we heard voices up ahead. Slowing down, we stopped and crouched to remain hidden until we figured out who it was.

"Stay low, I'm just going to get a little further. Try to get back to everyone or at least in range to radio without being heard." I whispered to Spider before quietly moving despite him arguing quietly.

Unfortunately, a few steps in, a stick snapped under my foot.

"Run" I whispered before turning and running, grabbing his arm to keep him with me. I could hear footsteps behind causing me to speed up a bit more which in turn made Spider go faster.

We kept running for 10 minutes before I saw a mound of rocks. Deciding to stop there to hide and catch our breath. Crouching down below the rocks I turned to Spider.

"I want you to run back for Hammersley. I'll meet you there, but I'll go a different way and wait for your to have run for a bit so that way they follow me. I know you're the quicker runner between us so you can get help faster. I'll head east for 5 minutes before heading for the beach. Eventually we will meet up if you also head that way with the rest of the crew." I breathed heavily.

"No Bomber, we don't split up. If they get us, they get us together."

"Spide just go, you can get help. You aren't leaving me, and I'm not staying put anyway. We will meet up and be safe. I promise. I need and I want you to go."

Sighing softly, he nodded before pulling me into the tightest hug we've ever had. Slowly he stood back up before making his way towards the beach. I could hear the people coming and decided to give it one more minute to make sure they followed me, and not Spide.

Swain POV

I turned towards a voice shouting, watching Spider come racing out and yelling at us. Racing over to him, I grabbed him by the arms to make him stop.

"Tell me what's wrong. Where is Bomber?" I breathe out.

After having an explanation, we split into teams. Half staying here and radioing Hammersley to bring some weapons over, while the rest headed east to then head into the forestry.

We had been walking for 10 minutes when we heard someone running. Like mad, Bomber was racing towards us, only slowing to make sure it was us, before waving her hand to tell us to run back to the beach. Automatically everyone started racing back, hearing thundering steps behind us.

Bomber POV

One by one we broke out of the forest and onto the sand, never stopping until we were at the RHIBs. I turned around to make sure all of our team were with us when the people, the men, came racing out, guns drawn and pointed at us.

"Get down." I shouted to everyone before bullets started flying towards us. I felt someone push me, noticing it was Spider. Suddenly everything turned blurry as some of our team drew weapons, firing back, eventually taking all the shooters down. Suddenly I felt light headed and started to collapse before 2Dads caught me and lowered me down to the ground.

"Swain, Bomber has been hit as well. I need help with her, it got her chest. It's still in her."

"Put pressure on her chest I'm nearly done here, Buffer go help 2Dads while Charge you help me with Spider. Ok mate, I'm nearly done yeah. I'm just going to put the gauze and tape on and then we'll get you loaded and onto Hammersley."

Eventually Spider had been seen to as best as possible, with an emergency evac on its way for us.

"Okay Bomb, this is going to hurt ok, I need to see where about in your chest it entered, I'm going to cut your top away, have a little look, get the bullet out if possible and then try to patch you up yeah. Breathe nice and slowly for me, I know it hurts, just keep your eyes open and breathe. That's it, you're doing a great job, unfortunately I can't get to the bullet babe so what I'm going to do is put gauze over it, get you both onto Hammersley and then hopefully meet up with the evac soon."

I could hear the words coming out of Swains mouth but honestly, I was in too much pain. I remember being rolled onto a spinal board, getting put on the RHIB and making our way back to Hammersley. Spider took my hand and I turned my head to look at him. He had his arm in a sling and I could see a massive blood stain on his shoulder. That's all I saw before it went black to the shouts of my family.


	5. Wake Up

Hey hey everyone. Wow, it has been a hot minute right. Quick update from my end: country burned, virus came, Uni closed (yet still studying), therapy helping? and family dying. My time since the last update has been a whirlwind and I can only hope you all are doing a bit better than me. Please also know that if you need anyone to talk too, I'm here, if this time has taught me anything it's that we all need to band together and support each other in any way possible.

Any way enough of that here is the next chapter, once again I own nothing. I also have no medical knowledge so stuffs probably going to be all over the place with inaccuracies.

**2 weeks later:**

**Barry General Hospital.**

Spider's POV

I walked into Bomber's hospital room with the twins walking just in front. I had been discharged for a week already lucky to get out of it with just a bullet to the shoulder. Bec wasn't so lucky.

"Hey Bec, we are here for our daily check in. So, from me, I've been healing nicely, able to do little things again. Lucky, I have my parents staying with me for another 2 weeks."

"BB, I started ballet classes yesterday. And at kindy I made a new friend named Indie. And daddy said we can have pizza for dinner, and we get to watch Elsa." Lucy started chattering away, before I quietly interrupted to give Jake a chance to talk.

"Grandpa and I went to the park yesterday and we gived the ducks food. And I made friends with Indie as well and we played on the swings and in the sand. And I really want you to wake up and watch Elsa with us."

"Ok guys, how about you go stand out with Grandma while I talk with Bec for a bit longer okay?" slowly walking them out to mum.

"Ok little monsters are out, and I need you to listen very carefully. I need… we need you to wake up. I need my best friend, and they need their BB. There is a lifetime of things we need you for. I need to go to and get them home so we can have pizza and watch Frozen, again." Slowly I stood up, squeezing her hand before walking out. As I walked out, I saw Nav and Et talking with the kids and mum. We nodded to each other, patting Et as I walked past, gathering the kids while they walked into her room.

**11.30pm**

I groggily woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing, pressing answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Spide, she's awake." I heard Nav say.

"What, when? How is she? Give me 20 and I'll be there..." I started to ramble, shooting out of bed to throw clothes on.

"Dude calm down. Docs are in there right now; it's been 2 minutes since I got kicked out of the room. And don't stress about getting here, you have the kids. I reckon they are going to send me home considering visiting hours finished at 9 and the only reason I'm here is because they realised one of us have to be here or hell will rain down on them. I'm just going to wait for them to finish up, get an update, see her and then head home. Spide, your best bet is to come in at 8am when visiting hours start again."

"Are you sure, I can be there in 15, mum and dad are here for the kids. I can come."

"Yes, I'll send a text when I know what is happening. I suggest you take a couple of breaths, hop back into bed and get some sleep. Your kiddies are going to be up bright and early and the last thing they or your parents need is a grumpy man."

"Ok Nav, make sure you send that text. I'll probably see you tomorrow. Tell Bec I'll be there bright and early. Night." I ended the conversation before sitting down on the edge of the bed. I took a couple of breaths before I stood back up and made my way to the kitchen. There was no possible way I could go back to sleep. Definitely not before Nav sent the text.

Quietly I moved around getting a mug and putting the kettle on to make a coffee. After sitting there with the drink for 5 minutes my phone buzzed. Snatching my phone up I unlocked it to look at the text.

'All good, she's breathing by herself, but they have a mask on to make everything easier. Seems to remember everything. Says she can't wait to see everyone. She looks forward to the morning and asks that you sneak a milkshake and eggs in, fyi doc says she can't have solid food for at least a few days. Hasn't even had a meal and she's already sick of hospital food. Remember she's all good. Have a good sleep.'

I sent back a thumbs up before moving to rinse out my mug. I moved back into my room and settled for the night.


End file.
